


Domesticity

by plisetskees



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles, Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, Islamophobia, M/M, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: A collection of OtaYuri drabbles; with a central theme of Otabek's religion.





	1. Call to Prayer

Yuri tried to be supportive of his boyfriend, he truly did, but sometimes it was hard. For example: when he was rudely woken up at 6:30 in the morning, every morning, by a blaring alarm, so Otabek could pray.

And, that morning, like every other morning, he was woken up by the tinny sound of a call to prayer playing through a cell phone speaker. It was Otabek's alarm for his morning prayer, and Yuri found it charming exactly once, the first time he heard it, the first time he shared the bed with Otabek.

\---

It was before they were dating, even though Yuri had definitely already developed a crush by then. He had been warned about it, and Yuri had decided it couldn't be so bad. Otabek had insisted he not sleep on the couch, and the butterflies in his stomach were urging him to just give in. So, he did, regardless of the fact that he would be woken up so early.

And that call to prayer sounded, and it took a few minutes to wake up. Once he did, he glanced over to see Otabek kneeling, deep in prayer, and a little smile crossed Yuri’s lips. The sunlight filtered in through the blinds of his room, and it played in Otabek's hair, and for just that moment before he fell back asleep, he thought he wouldn't mind waking up so early every morning if it meant getting to see that sight each time he did.

\---

The second time, he was less amused. They had been up late, at one of Viktor and Yuuri’s insufferable parties. This time they were dating, and had been for a few months. Sleeping in Otabek's bed, with him, now that they were a couple, had Yuri nervous, so he avoided it, long enough for the honeymoon phase had worn off and Yuri could truly show his bratty side to Otabek. He had been asleep for around three hours, and the call to prayer sounded, and Yuri covered his head with a pillow. It was turned off quickly, but the damage was done, and Yuri just couldn't fall back asleep, leading to him being cranky the entire day.

\---

This morning was a lot like that second one. He was awoken at 6:30 sharp, and it was now 7. Yuri was awake, and even though Otabek had fallen back to sleep easily, he couldn't. And it was Otabek's fault.

Of course, Yuri knew he had to pray. He respected Otabek's religion, and Otabek respected Yuri's lack of religion. But when it kept him awake in the mornings, he couldn't help but be a brat about it, until he had some coffee and Otabek could somehow cheer him up enough (he could always cheer him up) to apologize. In his early morning annoyance, he shook Otabek awake, a scowl on his face as he looked over his lover’s face. God, was he cute when he woke up. Yuri so rarely saw it, but when he did… his resolve was already cracking, so he knew he had to keep strong.

“What is it?” Otabek's accented voice was soft, and groggy, and Yuri's scowl faltered. “Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah.” Yuri was trying, hard, to stay mad at him. “You woke me up.”

“Sorry.” Otabek moved in close, snuggling against Yuri for just a moment before helping him up and out of bed. It had been 3 years since they had gotten together, and Otabek knew the drill by now. He pushed the Russian into the kitchen, even as Yuri still tried to grumble and complain.

A pot of coffee was brewed first, and then Otabek started on breakfast. Yuri held his mug in his hands, sipping it as Otabek held him from behind, nuzzling into his long hair and whispering sweet words that still made him blush after all these years. Occasionally he would move to poke at the turkey bacon he was fixing for them, but otherwise it was quiet, and intimate, and even if it was 7 AM, it was perfect.

So, really, Yuri didn't mind being woken up by a call to prayer. Even when he couldn't sleep, he got this, and it was the next best thing. 


	2. Pilgrimage

“How was it?” Yuri asked, sitting with his legs crossed on the hotel bed. The city had been crowded, more crowded than Yuri had ever seen a place in his life. He watched the whole thing from the window, living off room service and texting Otabek when he could. Tomorrow morning was their flight back to Almaty, and Yuri hadn't seen Otabek for the entire week that they had been in Saudi Arabia.

 

Otabek sat on the bed beside of him, keeping a respectful distance. It had bothered Yuri when they had first landed, that Otabek wouldn’t kiss his lips or do anything remotely naughty with him. But they were in Mecca, he explained, a holy city. This journey was his pilgrimage, and he had to keep himself pure. It made sense, but Yuri couldn’t wait to get back to Almaty, where Otabek had promised to make up for his week absence. (Otabek had told Yuri not to come; he wasn’t a Muslim, so the Hajj wasn’t for him. Yuri, however, was insistent- and seemed to think it would be like a small vacation.)

 

“It has been one of the best weeks of my life.” Otabek struggled to speak Russian, at least a little bit. His pilgrimage had him all but thinking in Arabic at this point, since the only times he really spoke were to recite the Quran or to ask another person something, which of course he did in Arabic as well. “I haven’t felt so close to Allah in my life. I wish it could have been a bit better for you, I know you’ve been bored, but I’m glad you came to support me.”

 

Yuri leaned against Otabek, gentle as he did it. Surely this wouldn’t be too obscene. “Yeah. I didn’t want to leave you alone in a country you didn’t speak the language of, but you didn’t tell me you spoke Arabic too. Are you some kind of genius?” And he felt a bit better when Otabek wrapped an arm around him, a strong, warm arm that was a few shades darker after having spent a week in the Saudi Arabian sun.

 

“Yes.” Otabek teased softly, pulling him close. “Regardless, you came. It means a lot that you support my religion like this.” And finally, Yuri could snuggle against his chest, and breathe in the scent that was so distinctly Otabek. He didn’t respond, only buried his face against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “I’m going to go cut my hair a little bit, and then we’ll go to bed. All packed?”

 

Yuri gave a nod. Surprisingly, he had been somewhat productive for the week he was here. “Good. Get some rest, we’ve got to go right after prayer. I know you’ll be whiny when you wake up already.” 

  
And like that, he couldn’t deny his boyfriend. Yuri would be a bit sweeter for a little while, making up for the lost time. Truth be told, his own week had been lackluster- but the look of bliss and happiness on Otabek’s face was well worth it. Maybe he would come back with him the next time Otabek attended the Hajj, just to see his face when he was returned to his arms again.


End file.
